


Harry’s Breaking Point (or the one after the 'elounor' pictures from the Yorkshire Tea train)

by Phillipa19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Dominant Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual References, Swearing, eleanor as a beard, in the closet Louis, larry - Freeform, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had finally reached the point where he could no longer handle Louis avoiding him and draping himself over Eleanor in a desperate attempt to make himself ‘not gay’.<br/>Louis is in denial about his sexuality and this causes big problems between him and his boyfriend Harry.<br/>Harry confronts Louis and tries to make him accept his sexuality before it breaks them apart.<br/>Either he accepts, or Harry will walk away. </p><p>Harry acts all dominant and there’s angst and sexual references and it just kind of evolved as I wrote it.</p><p>Polish translation here- http://ijoonke.tumblr.com/post/61194041134/harrys-breaking-point-tlumaczenie   :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry’s Breaking Point (or the one after the 'elounor' pictures from the Yorkshire Tea train)

Harry could deal with a lot of the crap that got thrown at him; but for some reason he just couldn’t fake a smile today. Louis had spent a lot of time away from him lately, like the day on that bloody train, sponsoring some brand of tea, with her. It wasn’t even that Harry didn’t like Eleanor. As a matter of fact, he liked the girl; she was just doing her job. But it was still hard seeing someone else holding the person you love and having the pictures of it shoved in your face. They’d looked so happy too. Harry had never been so grateful to be on his trip to L.A.

But that was weeks ago, and now he was in the same room as all the boys again, sat having his hair done, and even backstage Eleanor was expected to fawn all over Louis. Harry felt like he’d never get a moments peace from ‘Elounor’. And he felt guilty for being so moody about this; it wasn’t like Louis wanted to have Eleanor all over him when he clearly loved Harry like Harry loved him in return. And yet, Harry still couldn’t shake his dark mood, even though he knew the other boys had started to notice. Niall had tried to cheer him up earlier, singing Christmas songs in a scouce accent-despite the fact it was Spring- and Harry had snapped at him to ‘piss off’, and then felt immensely guilty for hurting the Irish lad’s feelings. It wasn’t Niall’s fault that Harry was feeling lonely. It wasn’t Niall’s fault that Harry wasn’t allowed to publicly claim his boyfriend as his. And it wasn’t Niall’s fault that even the sight of Louis was starting to irritate him.

Louis walked over to Harry then, smiling softly and slyly trailing his fingers along Harry’s arm, leaving a burning trail across Harry’s skin. Harry flinched back from the touch involuntarily, and saw hurt flash in Louis’s clear blue eyes, but Harry couldn’t act like Louis touching him didn’t hurt. It hurt because the touches were secretive, almost shameful in nature, and that’s when Harry realised that the person he was most angry at was Louis, because Louis handled the secrecy just fine, he never cared as much as Harry did and that pissed him off. So Harry backed away from Louis’ hurt and questioning face, his own expression tightening as he put up guards to help protect his heart, and he turned his back on his boyfriend and walked away.

Harry got as far as down the hall and into the toilets before Louis stomped after him.

“What is up with you?” Louis asked angrily, his eyes shining with hurt. And that just made Harry angrier because he hated hurting Louis, but Louis didn’t even care that he hurt Harry every time he touched Eleanor and gave her kisses and looks that belonged to Harry. And it made Harry even angrier that Louis looked beautiful. He always did and today was no exception. They were to appear on an afternoon chat show, and Louis looked sophisticated and sharp in his black blazer and black skinny jeans, his chest caressed lovingly by a soft black t-shirt that dipped low to show his chest tattoo, and with a pained exhalation Harry realised that the top was one of his. Louis in Harry’s clothes had always been one of his weaknesses. 

“Why do you care?” Harry shot back, his face pinched tight with pain and anger at this boy that he loved with every breath he took and every beat of his heart.

“What? Why the hell wouldn’t I care if you suddenly start acting weird, Harry?” the smaller boy snapped, taking a step closer to Harry, but Harry just took a step back. 

“Is it really so sudden, Lou?” Harry said bitterly, a harsh smirk on his pink lips, a smile so different from the one he usually reserved for Louis that the older boy looked taken aback. He shook his head angrily and turned to face the large mirror situated above the row of sinks. He could see Louis stood behind him but he focussed on himself instead. His hair was artfully done, his white t-shirt a low scoop that showed the wings of the birds on his chest as it hung baggily off his broad shoulders, bracelets around his wrists and his trademark pair of stupidly tight black jeans. But his face didn’t look so put together. The changes weren’t obvious, only things that people close to Harry would pick up on. A tight, guarded look in his green eyes. A slight pinching around the corners of his lips. A sadness that seemed to emanate from his very bones.

“Harry, I don’t . . . I don’t understand where this has come from. What have I done?” Louis asked, his voice confused and frustrated, and harry finally looked up into the mirror to clash eyes with him. Louis face was annoyed and Harry felt a fresh surge of anger that burned away his sadness for the time being. He spun sharply to face his boyfriend head on.

“What have you done? What have you done? How about not giving a shit that you’re hurting me? How about pawing at her all the time in front of me? How about never acting like our situation bothers you?” Harry sneered, crossing his arms across his broad chest. Louis looked lost for a moment before his face flushed and tightened with anger. He advanced on Harry and poked a finger into his pectoral harshly.

“How dare you? I’m the one who has to have a goddamn beard, and you get off with a couple of photos at parties! I’m doing this for us, Harry. When the hell did I ever say that I wanted to hurt you? I love you,” Louis argued, stabbing Harry with his finger every few words.

“Well you’ve never bloody complained, have you? You just sit there with her wrapped around you and a stupid smile on your face. I shouldn’t feel lonely, Louis, I have a boyfriend. But the fact is that my boyfriend is much happier pretending that he’s straight,” Harry said bluntly, and his last words seemed to echo around the room. When Louis looked like he was going to argue, Harry shook his head sharply. “Don’t you think I’ve noticed, Lou? I know that a big part of you doesn’t want to accept the fact that you’re gay. But you know what? Get over it. Because I won’t put up with being your dirty little secret forever.” Harry moved as if to walk past Louis and leave the room but the older boy stepped in front of him angrily, blocking his path.

“Get off your high horse, Harry. Just because I can’t be all accepting and as easy as you,” Louis said cruelly, what he was hinting at was very clear. There had been a magazine article a few weeks back that had managed to link him to over 410 women, he’d been suffering from even more hate ever since, and it’d managed to make Harry tear up a few times. And now Louis had just used it to try and hurt him.

“So just because I'm not chaining myself into the goddamn closet; I’m easy?” Harry laughed bitterly, glaring down at his lover.

“No, you’re easy because you’re a slut.” The words were harsh as they ripped out of Louis’s mouth, and even Louis seemed horrified by his words. He opened his mouth as if to take the insult back but Harry was already walking away. Before Harry could pull open the door though, Louis crashed into his back, quickly spinning and pushing him so he ended up with his back pressed tight to the door, and a panicking Louis leant on his chest. “I didn’t mean that! Harry, you know that I didn’t,” Louis breathed out, his face apologetic and scared.

“No. I don’t, Lou. I’m comfortable with my sexuality, Louis. I’ve accepted it for a long time that gender means nothing to me. I just fall in love, Louis, that’s it. And I happened to fall in love with a man who’ll never accept the fact he’s gay,” Harry said, and there was a deep sadness in his voice, a sense that he was almost saying goodbye, like he was about to tell Louis it was over, and Harry was actually considering it. Louis heard that in his voice and his face went wild with panic.

“Harry, look, I’m sorry. But can’t you understand why it’d just be easier if I was . . . straight? With Eleanor it’s easy because it acceptable, it’s normal. With you there’re just so many problems. Can you blame me for wishing I was straight?” Louis asked wildly, almost begging Harry to understand, but all it did was anger the younger boy.

Harry shoved Louis back hard, pressing him bodily into the opposite wall, and wrapping a hand under the smaller boy’s jaw so he was forced to look up at Harry, his neck arched with Harry’s thumb pressing up sharply from under his chin. It wasn’t a painful hold, just one of such blinding possessiveness that Louis’s breath caught in his throat; his hands coming up to weakly clutch at Harry’s hips. Harry leant down to press his lips to Louis’s ear, licking a stripe up the outer shell and feeling Louis tremble beneath him.

“Is it wrong when I kiss you? . . . Is it disgusting when I touch you? When you tremble as we make love, is it from revulsion?” Harry whispered huskily into Louis’s ear, making Louis’s breathing erratic and harsh. Harry spun Louis quickly, pressing him face first into the wall and leaning into him, his hips pressed against Louis lower back and the upper curve of his bottom. 

“H-Harry?” Louis whispered, and there was fear in his voice, but also a painful pang of arousal that had Harry’s heart beating faster.

“Is this how it’s going to be, Lou-Lou?” Harry whispered into Louis’s shoulder, slowly grazing his teeth over the exposed skin of Louis’s neck, causing goose-bumps to break out across his tanned skin.

“What?” Louis asked, his voice tremulous as he slowly slid his hands up so they were braced palms down on the wall either side of where his cheek was pressed to the cold stone. His body had relaxed, his trust in Harry a thing that couldn’t be shaken, even in the middle of an argument.

“You pretend to be straight, smother yourself in pretty girls and act the part? Then you come to fuck me when your ‘gay urges’ get too strong? Am I gonna be your dirty little secret that you hide in the closet?” Harry’s voice was bitter and sad, a part of him knew that this could happen, he wasn’t just saying it to provoke Louis.

“Harry, no!” Louis whined out, horrified but Harry heard the note of guilt in his voice, he’d thought about it.

“’Cos Lou . . . I’d do it. It’d break my heart, but I love you too much to walk away,” Harry breathed, his eyes starting to sting with tears. Harry felt Louis stiffen beneath him and he weakly let Louis turn to face him. The shorter boy looked up into Harry’s eyes, seeing the pain in them, seeing that Harry would be his secret, even if it broke something inside of him to do it. He’d feel that pain because for Louis he’d do anything. A tear escaped Harry’s eye, and Louis leaned up quickly to kiss it away with a pained little whimper, and then quickly smashed his lips against Harry’s. 

Harry gasped in shock before crushing his lips back against Louis’s. Harry’s hands came up and he caught his lover’s cheeks, feeling light stubble against his palms, and pushed so that he was shoving Louis hard into the wall, pouring all his worry and hurt into this desperate kiss. Louis moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck while Harry’s big hands slid to span Louis lower back, pulling them tightly together. Harry never wanted to let go but he knew he had no choice. A ragged sob burst up his throat and into Louis’s mouth before Harry could stopped it and Louis pulled back so his forehead was pressed to Harry’s, his eyes wide and pleading.

“Please, don’t, Harry. Don’t give up on us. Don’t, just, you can’t-” Louis stopped abruptly, his voice terrified and pleading.

“A part of me doesn’t want to, Louis, the biggest part of me. But there’s a tiny part of me that knows you’ll just never accept who you are, and that means you’ll never fully accept me. I can’t stay with you when I know that the only future I have with you is secrets and lies and you being married to some woman whilst I sit and wait, hoping for a tiny piece of your attention,” Harry cried, his voice broken and rough and his cheeks wet with tears but he took a deep breath and stepped away from Louis anyway, because he knew he was doing the right thing even if it felt like he was killing himself bit by bit.

“Harry! Look, we can figure this out! Maybe I don’t have to see El so much?” Louis said desperating, trying to cling to Harry’s arm. But Harry simply unclasped Louis fingers from his skin, giving his small hand one last squeeze before turning away. Harry left the room, ignoring Louis’s pleading voice, and shut the door behind him. He turned blindly down the hall and started to run.

He found one of the empty dressing room and sat himself in front of a mirror. His face was horrible; red, blotchy, wet and gross. He grabbed a handful of tissues and scrubbed at his face, commanding himself to stop crying. He could focus on his broken heart later, but right now he had an important show to do, and the other boys were counting on him. He just hoped Louis would follow his lead and just act casual. At the thought of Louis’s face Harry’s throat tightened again but he pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes to stem any further tears.

When he rejoined the rest of the boys Louis was stood quietly, Harry could tell that he’d been crying but, much like Harry, he was very good at hiding the signs for the cameras. Louis looked at him pleadingly but stayed quiet, and harry simply shook his head and walked towards the set, plastering a wide smile on his face. The crowd cheered loudly, and to be honest, that’s all Harry really remembered of the show. That, and disappointment. Harry didn’t know what he’d expected, maybe for Louis to stand up and admit to the world he was gay and in love with Harry, but it never happened and Harry felt a deep resignation in his bones, it was over between them.

As they all walked back to the dressing room and started to get ready to leave for the photo-shoot they had next, Harry did all he could not to look at Louis, but of course, Louis was going to make that hard for him.

“Guys?” Louis called, catching the attention of the other four boys. Louis motioned everyone over to the big couch and Niall, Zayn and Liam went without a fuss, just giving small smiles and little questioning looks. But Harry couldn’t deal with whatever Louis wanted to natter on about, so turned as if to leave, but Louis ran over and caught his arm gently. “Please, Haz?” he begged quietly. The other three boys were looking at the two of them worriedly now.

“What’s up?” Liam asked carefully. Harry finally gave in and walked over to the couch but he sat on the arm so he didn’t have to touch anyone, he felt too bruised for anyone to touch him but Louis. The other three looked at him, confused but Harry just stared at his hands, clasped so tightly together they were going white.

“Ok,” Louis started, “So you three know that me and Harry have a . . . thing. And I never admitted, even to you guys, that we were a couple. Harry wanted to tell you guys,” he continued awkwardly but determinedly, and by this point Harry was staring at him with wide eyes, shocked, scared and stupidly hopeful. Louis blushed scarlet before carrying on, “I love him, more than anything in the world. And- I-“ he stuttered and finally met Harry’s eyes, pleading for help.

“We were a couple, but we broke up just before the show,” Harry forced himself to say, despite the hurt that flashed in Louis’s eyes. The boys turned to him in shock.

“Why did you break up?” Niall asked sadly. But Harry noticed that Zayn was shaking his head angrily.

“What?” Harry asked Zayn, confused as to what could have angered the boy.

“I knew it. I knew I should’ve knocked some sense into him, and I’m sorry I didn’t, Harry,” Zayn started and Harry just looked at him in confusion. “Look, I guess I spend more time with Lou than Niall and Liam. We’d all guessed that you guys were probably an actual couple, at first we didn’t wanna say anything because we didn’t want to make you guys uncomfortable, especially when it was something so new and different. And I knew Louis had never been with a guy before. I’d also guessed that he was having a hard time accepting his sexuality,” Zayn admitted and Louis squawked indignantly.

“I am not that easy to figure out! You don’t know everything, Malik!” Louis said firmly, crossing his arms and cocking his hip angrily. Harry had always thought that Louis was cute when he got defensive and a sad little twinge hurt his heart at the sight. 

“Oh, piss off, Tomlinson. I know that you don’t want to call yourself gay, and that you’ve hurt Harry because of it. And I also know that you attempt to be straight by draping yourself over El. You need to get your head out of your own arse and realise you’re a bloody idiot, because if Harry has just left you, then you’ve just lost the best thing you’ve ever had.” With that Zayn stood and stomped angrily over to the window, swinging it open roughly before getting out a cigarette to smoke. 

“Do you not think I know that?!” Louis shouted across the room at the leather clad boy. 

“Why the fuck are you saying it to me then?” Zayn asked pointedly, still angry but calm and collected in contrast to Louis’s wild expression and shaking hands. 

Harry tried to ignore the urges telling him to go and hold Louis, to tell him it was ok, that it’d be alright, because it wasn’t. Harry just couldn’t forgive Louis for this so easily.

“Because he’s already given up. Look at his face!” Louis cried, shoving a hand through his hair, and Harry looked down guiltily as the other boys looked at his face for confirmation.

“If you’re so sure he’s finished with you, then why bother telling us all this?” Niall asked Louis, his voice lilting and sad.

“Because . . . I can’t just give up,” Louis said brokenly.

“You should have thought about that before you treated me like shit for months, Lou,” Harry said softly, sadly. Louis looked at him desperately. Harry sighed and forced himself to keep speaking, “I can’t keep acting this way; it’s draining me. Either you love me, or I’m not enough for you. You can’t have it both ways Louis. You can’t be publicly straight but come home to my bed and shag me, it doesn’t work that way,” Harry said frustratedly, and Liam looked a little uncomfortable at the sex reference, but Niall had a dirty smirk on his face. Zayn just continued to smoke his cig, his face irritated, he was clearly still pissed at Louis. 

“So if I want to be with you then I have to . . .t-to c-come out?” Louis finally forced out, his face red and his eyes terrified. Harry growled angrily and stood up, shoving both hands in his hair.

“I’m not forcing you to come out, Lou! That’s- That’s just not what I’m saying at all. I just want you to accept this, to at least treat me like your boyfriend when we’re in front of people we can trust to keep it quiet. I don’t want publicity, I don’t want magazine articles exclaiming that ‘two boybanders are secretly screwing’,” Harry mocked, his voice angry, his arms now flung out wide. “I want you to treat me like I’m actually bloody important to you, and not just someone you shag occasionally. And to stop using El as a ‘gay barrier’ or whatever the fuck you say to justify her employment. Just because you don’t have a girl on your arm, doesn’t mean everyone is going to figure out you’re gay, and for god’s sake! Stop flinching at the word gay!” Harry shouted, spinning away from a now guilty looking Louis to pick up a vase and fling it at the opposite wall, where it fractured into dozens of pieces. Harry took a deep shaky breath, rubbing his hands over his face, “Shit,” he muttered before slumping over to the mess. But before he could bend over to start cleaning up the shards, Zayn’s hand grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Just leave it, we can clean it up later,” he said softly to Harry, wrapping a comforting arm around Harry’s shoulders. Harry sighed and leant into the touch, taking a second to breathe.

“Harry?” Louis said tentatively and Harry felt his shoulders slump before he turned to face his ex-lover with a grim expression. 

“Louis, I don’t want apologies, I don’t want this to be something brushed under the rug. I’m tired, Louis. I’m so goddamn tired of being alone,” Harry sighed, meeting Louis’s eyes with an earnest gaze, his green eyes swimming with exhaustion.

“But that’s the point! Don’t give up on us! I want to be there more, I want to make this right!” Louis exclaimed, taking a small tentative step towards Harry, and Harry just couldn’t stand it anymore. He walked forwards, slipping gently from Zayn’s arms and quietly walking into Louis’s. Louis wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and held on for dear life, crushing his face into Harry’s collar bone painfully. Harry held him just as tight, resting his cheek on Louis’s deflated quiff, and letting a few more tears slip out. He knew that Louis wouldn’t ever leave his heart, and trying to leave before he was hurt even more, was just impossible.

“Guys, I don’t mean to be rude but you still haven’t really sorted anything out,” Liam carefully pointed out and harry sighed tiredly; Liam was right. Harry pulled away from Louis reluctantly, ignoring Louis’s sound of protest. He walked over to sit back on the arm of the couch and Louis sat down on the opposite facing chair, a small sulk on his face and sad eyes that looked at Harry so pleadingly that Harry carefully reached out a hand so that he could hold Louis’s hand on top of the coffee table.

“So . . . I guess you guys need to sort out the whole, erm, gay . . . thing,” Liam finished off awkwardly, blushing deep pink with embarrassment. Harry rolled his eyes with a shaky smile and took his hand away from Louis, refusing to meet the blue-eyed boy’s gaze.

“You can say ‘gay’, Liam. I don’t take it as an insult, although technically I’m Bi, or maybe Pan-sexual, I dunno, I just don’t really regard gender as important in any way,” Harry shrugged, but then he shot a quick look at Louis before returning his gaze to Liam. “But Louis won’t admit he even likes guys at all. So you can see my predicament when I’m in love with him,” Harry said softly, running a hand through his hair, playing with his bracelets, basically fidgeting with anything he could. 

“Harry, you know that I love you too, I just can’t . . .”Louis was struggling for words but Harry knew perfectly well what he was thinking.

“You’re ashamed of being gay, Lou. A big part of you thinks it’s wrong, and I can’t be with someone who is basically disgusted about being with me!” Harry argued, frustrated and hurt and just heart-sore.

“I am not disgusted with you!” Louis basically shouted, standing up quickly, a fierce look on his face, “I just, it’s the whole, just, being with a guy, and I just,” each word was forceful and sounded torn from him and it made Harry angry.

“Yes you are, Louis! You’re so goddamn hypocritical! You say you don’t like the idea of being with a guy? Well, that’s funny since I remember in detail how excited you get when you give me a blowjob, who would’ve thought that a homophobe would love a cock in their mouth so much?” Harry sneered; he was fed up playing nice. Louis needed a nice slap in the face to make him face reality.

“Harry, that’s a bit harsh,” Niall said carefully, blushing at Harry’s words whilst looking at Louis’s reddening face cautiously. Louis’s face was gradually getting redder, and his eyes grew dark and turbulent, like a stormy skyline. He suddenly lunged forward, and the only reason his punch didn’t connect with Harry’s face, is that Harry had know this was coming. Harry knew Louis better than even Louis himself, he’d expected this response and he also knew the best course of action. He had caught Louis fist easily in his larger hand, and he quickly caught the forearm of the other arm Louis swung around to try and slap Harry, once he had both of Louis’s wrists in his hands he pulled the daintier boy into his larger frame and crashed his lips against Louis’s. He heard Liam suck in a breath, and Zayn chuckle, whilst Niall outright laughed.

Louis fought the kiss at first, and Harry could practically hear the thoughts going through his head, the anger at what Harry had said, the embarrassment that people were watching him kiss a guy, the frustrated love he felt for Harry, and finally reluctant lust as the kiss forced him to respond, his body too used to Harry’s, to the pleasure it gave him. Louis let out a strangled groan and he finally stopped struggling and fell weakly against Harry’s chest.

Harry pulled back from Louis’s lips gently, and let Louis hide against his neck, and Harry felt guilty for putting Louis through this, but at the same time he knew they’d never work if they didn’t sort this issue out. Harry reluctantly pushed Louis back so he could look into his eyes and Louis looked back at him shakily, his chest heaving, his eyelashes went from a few escaped tears. Harry thought he was tragically beautiful.

“We can’t keep this up. You know that, Lou. Your denial will break us, it’ll break me,” Harry said softly, pleadingly. He saw Liam wipe under his eye slyly, and Niall’s eyes looked suspiciously shiny. Zayn just looked hopeful, he was closest to Louis other than Harry, and sometimes more so since Louis avoided Harry a lot. 

“I just, i-it scares me,” Louis finally whispered, his hands clutching Harry’s shirt over his chest, his eyes pleading.

“I don’t expect you to get everything right and to never feel scared, I mean, for god’s sake Louis, I'm scared all the time! My boyfriend hates being gay and avoids me, until he can’t help it anymore and crawls into bed with me, it’s hard not to have doubts about that,” Harry admitted, his own fear tainting his voice.

“Harry, I never meant to make you feel that way. I love you and it scares me because . . . That wasn’t supposed to happen with boy, you know? I don’t want you to think I'm homophobic, because I’m not Harry, you know that, I just- I can’t deal with my own sexuality,” Louis breathed out, and Harry felt himself fill with happiness, because Louis had just said it, he’d finally admitted he was struggling with his sexuality, and that’s the main thing Harry had wanted from him. So he kissed him, softly this time, reverently. He loved this man, this confusing, addictive man. 

“Look, we can work through this together-” Harry was interrupted by a grinning Niall.

“And don’t forget us, we’re here for you guys, and we would’ve helped sooner if you hadn’t blocked us out,” Niall said pointedly, but his grin still shining to show he wasn’t truly upset.

“Thank you,” Louis whispered, looking shyly at Niall, and Harry pulled him close, holding him protectively, because Shy Louis was rare and breakable. Not many people realised just how deeply insecure Louis was, all they saw was the boy with the obnoxiously bright clothes, the big mouth and the attitude that had led fans to name him the ‘Sass Master from Doncaster’. They didn’t see the times when he had broken down in Harry’s arms over rumours and hate.

Harry kissed the top of Louis’s head, knowing that they hadn’t sorted all their problems out yet; all they’d done was get Louis to agree that they even had problems. But it was a start, and Harry felt hopeful. “I love you,” Harry whispered into Louis neck as the smaller boy snuggled into his neck, and he felt Louis lips curve into a gentle smile against his skin as he mouthed ‘I love you’ back, his breath causing goose-bumps across Harry’s entire body.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was supposed to be just a small one-shot but it just got away from me a little. This is the first fan-fic I've ever posted so be nice to me haha.  
> It hasn't been beta-read but i'm a university English Literature student so it shouldn't be bad (if it is then I'm probably not gonna get a good degree haha).  
> Please, please, please leave me comments and give me feedback because I'd really appreciate it.  
> Thanks guys :) 
> 
> (if anyone even reads this lol)


End file.
